They don't exist , do they ?
by Zerovk
Summary: I , Kuran Kaname ,  was gifted with good looks . However  , something seemed to ruin each and every attempt of mine in pursuing love ,Scratch that , pursuing a relationship in general. I fail to see what the problem is .It is almost like I have a terrible luck . Could it be ?  Am I romantically cursed ?  Did someone cast a spell on me ?  My friends have no other explanation. kaze
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yes , we do . We - fortune fairies -.

We detect points of misfortune in Japan .

However , that guy's bad luck was no joke .

The aura emitting from his point was too much .

At First , we started keeping an eye on him because it was our job . we tried repealing his bad luck but well , eventually , we couldn't resist seeing him all clumsy .

It .WAS . SERIOUSLY. So . MUCH . FUN!

" Hey ! Kaito ! what are you spacing out in again ? "

Oh , oops that is my friend - Zero .

He actually pities that Kaname guy .

I'm guessing Zero wants to be his personal fairy .

There are two ways in which we , fairies , can help grant wishes . It could be generally or personally .

When a fairy chooses to become a personal one for a human , the human then consumes more of its power than a general one , thus making the wish more likely to be granted . BUT .. that's all in the hands of the fairy , meaning , if the fairy doesn't want to grant the wish , the wish can never be granted .

.

.

.

.

Example of misfortune , number 1 :

A Table occupying five guys .

A girl approaching them .

she slammed her hands on the table , startling them .

" Kuran Kaname ! DO NOT ASK ME ON A DATE IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SHOW UP ! " she scolded , getting emotional and hurt over being stood up . So what if the bastard had insanely good looks ? That doesn't give him the right to humiliate her like that !

" I should have known * pants * you are all good looks ! " * sobs *

The girl's friends tried controlling their overreacting friend .

LITERALLY **Controlling**! by adding fuel to fire .

" How could you do this to her , jerk ? "

All of the girls showed their harsh disapproval for good few minutes before they _had their dose of yelling and eventually left ._

The guy , Kaname , face palmed .

 **He didn't just forget his date , did he ?**

The others tried suppressing their laughter . Needless to say that seemed impossible as they all erupted into an all too familiar fit of laughter .

.

.

.

.

Example 2 :

" Dude , your bad luck is seeping from your love life to your life , actually ! " joked one .

" Akatsuki ! " Retorted Kaname , more like whined .

It was more than humiliating -in a not exactly serious sense- being teased like this .

The sound of stifled laughter drew their attention .

" God ! Senri ! Not you too ! " Exclaimed Kaname dramatically , averting his eyes to the sky , as if asking what he ever did to deserve this .

Apparently , Kaname had kicked the ball right in the face of a bully . And the only reason he is safe and sound now is because of his friends , Senri and Akatsuki .

The other two , Hanabusa and Takuma weren't specialized in those teenage fights .

Once they have united , Takuma panicked and started checking them for injuries .

Not knowing what to do , Hanabusa started doing the same , as if infected by a motherly hormone .

.

.

.

Wishing .

Different people have different perceptions regarding wishes and what makes them more likely to actually be granted.

Will Kaname's one end up granted ?

Who would help him in that ?

Did he direct his wish in the right place ?

.

.

.

A/N

Hello , everyone . I hope you enjoy this short , light , and prewritten multi-chapter fic .

.

.

posted 16 dec , 2017


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Kaname arrived home , lazily tossing his backpack as soon as he did .

He sincerely hoped the day would just end without any more misfortunes .

The gorgeous brunette shuddered recalling the numerous events that took place before a certain smell consumed his senses . A delicious one . _The very one he likes ._

OMG

Is that seafood soup ?

Kaname started partying hard , mentally of course , just in case he recklessly ended up hitting a vase or something by mistake .

With furtive steps , he made it to the kitchen , grinning just at the thought of his favorite meal .

" MOM ! " He exclaimed , startling her so much that she choked on the spoon of soup she was just tasting .

Coughs * coughs . *

" Oh God . Are you okay ? " Kaname rushed to his mother's side , patting her back .

In response , she glared at him , bringing her fist to her mouth before she stepped farther , trying to control her coughs .

Which meant .

Kaname . Alone . with . the . pot .

The aroma alone giving him inexplicable pleasure , Kaname allowed himself to grab the spoon and was just about to taste it when his mum coughed harder as if trying to draw his attention , trying to warn him .

Needless to say , he didn't get the message thus resulting in him actually sipping the boiling hot soup .

His eyes expanded as he started tapping his feet .

" * Coughs * Do *coughs* not swallow ! " His mum started between her coughs .

BUT. IT . IS . TOO . HOT !

*Coughs *

" store it in your mouth , you *coughs * don't wanna burn your throat ! "

BUT. IT. IS. STILL .TOO .HOT .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crowds gathered to witness yet another fairy volunteering to become a personal one .

" Do you , Kiryuu Zero , willingly - without any pressures , accept to be the personal fairy of the human Kuran Kaname ? "

The head of the fairy union inquired .

" Yes , I do . "

" And you will abide by the rules of our union ? "

" Yes , I will. "

" Then , as of this moment , I announce you - fairy Kiryuu Zero- the personal fairy of Kuran Kaname. "

Cheers and whistles filled the night as Zero and his friends celebrated , bidding him goodbye.

" Yah , Ze . Are you really sure about this ? " Asked teo - one of Zero's friends - as he slung his arm around the silver haired fairy in question .

Zero just grinned as he walked squeezed between Kaito and teo .

" Seriously ? You know if your power doesn't help him , you are gonna be the talk of the Fairy community ? "

Kaito asked , feeling skeptic about it too.

Zero furrowed his eyebrows at his friends .

There was no way that would happen .

After all , He was one of the most skilled fairies out there , one of the most attractive ones as well , since silver haired fairies were not common .

Teo's voice snapped him out of his haze .

" Ze ? You know the rules .. Are you sure about this ? "

Now getting serious , teo's steps came to halt , forcing the other two to do so .

Kaito swiftly averted his gaze to inspect the silverette's reaction .

There was a pause before Zero chuckled , hitting their heads .

" Of course ! " promised the silverette as he set off .

The other two exchanged worried looks before they sighed , shrugging as they set off too - flying - .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kaname :**

I can't believe my favorite soup betrayed me !

Kaname let out a bellow of pain as he got ready to do his assignment.

He was halfway done without any casualties . He could have danced celebrating such fact.

He swayed his head right and left , easing his sore muscles . Damn ! He almost broke his back working hard on that assignment.

The icon of misfortune clicked his fingers on the office , mentally debating to make himself some hot chocolate.

Recalling that taking a 5-10 minutes break actually refreshes the mind , he decided to get off the chair and headed towards the kitchen.

It was already night by now and he really felt grateful he was halfway done with the work.

.

.

Sniffing the hot chocolate whilst making his way back , Kaname enjoyed the warm feeling around his cold fingers .

His door was left ajar so he resorted to his leg - of all things - to open it enough for him to enter.

Why in the world would he do that?

 **He . was . too .lazy .to .use .his .hand.**

Imagine it !

He still had to release one hand from around the cup then direct it towards the door which also meant leaving the warm feeling.

Nope.

Not a chance.

" Now ! Back to work ! " Announced Kaname as he sipped his glorious chocolate.

Too engrossed in his work , he involuntarily neglected his cup which grew cold in no time .

Definitely not desirable.

At that discovery , Kaname gasped , only to whine afterwards.

Such a waste.

All his enthusiasm went down the drain.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

He waved his hand in frustration , spilling the chocolate in the process.

SPILLING IT ON HIS OH SO PERFECT ALMOST DONE _ASSIGNMENT THAT NEEDED TO BE HANDED TOMORROW MORNING !_

That's it.

Kaname could have sworn he forgot how to breathe.

He gasped , standing up in shock , russet eyes enlarged beyond imagination , hand on his chest as his eyes fixated on his supposed assignment.

He started feeling a stinging sensation.

His eyes actually watered.

Nothing . Was. going. right !

He hesitantly ,almost like a zombie , let his eyes zoom in the clock.

There was no way he would redo it.

He . Wanted. And . Needed. to. sleep!

Great ! Just. Great!

FML.

Times like that , Kaname wished he knew all languages in the world so he could scream cursing in everyone except Japanese so nobody questions his attitude.

But , of course his luck did not cooperate.

It never did.

He then dropped to the ground , feeling nonchalant , his mind perceiving how his life could have went if it wasn't for his luck.

" I wish I had someone to grant my wishes. "

Whispered Kaname as he frowned .

THEN , all of a sudden , a voice rang in his ears.

" I'm here , Kaname. "

The said brunette shuddered , quickly looking around him in confusion .

Now this was creepy !

He did a double take as he saw a small figure sitting on the study table .

He blinked , shaking his head before he zoomed in , leaning his head closer.

Am I dreaming ? Thought Kaname .

He pinched his arms and ouch! That hurt.

" You aren't dreaming , Kaname . " started Zero as he swayed his legs one after one .

I'M NOT ?

"OH MY GOD ! " the brunette yelled as he rose to his feet.

" Then I have gone crazy ! I'm hallucinating ! " Panicked Kaname as he started pacing around the room , holding his head in place.

" Calm down , you are making me dizzy! " commanded the little fairy .

He honestly expected the poor guy to freak out but never really considered his own reaction to the previous freaking out .

Kaname did not comply.

" Hey! " yelled Zero as he stood up.

Still not complying.

" HEY! " the silver haired fairy started floating , getting rapidly pissed.

" ugh! " The fairy groaned before he clicked his thumb and middle finger.

And voila.

Kaname froze.

Upon realizing so , he widened his eyes.

" what have you done ? " petrified , Kaname asked . He could feel his heart rate going back to normal too.

Zero sighed before responding " well , I used my magic to pacify you . "

" I'm your personal fairy. " The silver haired fairy introduced himself as he slowly broke the seal.

Kaname could move now.

.

.

.

17 dec , 2017


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

As soon as Zero dispelled the spell , Kaname stared blankly before he felt the world spinning . Just when he almost came in contact with the harsh floor , Zero used his magic to slow down the fall and rested Kaname's head on a pillow instead .

Zero sighed at that ..

Yes , he could have carried Kaname using his magic .. still , the brunette was relatively heavy for his powers .

And he didn't want to waste his powers on something as trivial as that , he needed it for something else . Something like ..

He glanced at the ruined assignment before rolling his eyes at Kaname's clumsiness .

In a matter of seconds , everything went back to its previous state , The assignment intact , along with anything the hot chocolate had so catastrophically stained.

.

.

.

The next morning , Kaname groaned at the light penetrating his room through the curtains .

It took him a moment to get adjusted to the light as well as the fact he was sleeping on the floor with a blanket ?

Could it be he was too tired to even make it to bed ?

He shrugged . Then got up , changed , and took his assignment ; completely forgetting about the previous day's events until he noticed a certain cup neatly placed upon the table .

Maybe it was all a dream ?

He abandoned his room , warmly greeted his mum , and hastily grabbed his sandwiches , ready to make it to school .

All the way , he couldn't shake an odd feeling though . It wasn't a dream .

Kaname shivered as he sped up his pedaling . luckily and surprisingly , his day started misfortune-free .

Hopefully , it would stay like this .

.

.

.

.

 **Kaname pov :**

After the teacher left , Senri stood up , hands in pockets as he raised his eyebrow in my direction , urging me to spit it out .

Akatsuki made himself comfortable on the chair as he rested his legs on the desk.

Hanabusa obediently sat down , unconsciously making one of his cute faces .

Takuma chose backward sitting , something to match his bubbly self , a faint _sigh escaping his lips._

I span around the room , my fingers trailing the upper edge of the chairs , a satisfied grin on my face.

" So why were you laughing , Kaname ? " Asked Hanabusa , beaming with curiosity.

" You got us all in detention." snorted Akatsuki , although he didn't really mind it , he never liked physics any ways .

Who did ?

" Well.." I started as I placed an index on my lips , shushing them. Then I smirked at their puzzled faces.

I put my cell phone's DJ mode on , p _roviding my cell phone's volume was no joke ._

In an instant , a certain song played .

I didn't have to wait long for their ears to get familiar with it.

Soon enough , they all bobbed their heads , whooping along zico's part in NILLILI MAMBO .

A rap battle took place between Senri and Akatsuki as they stood against each other , posing the many different rap postures and gestures.

It was quite amusing as Takuma cheered for Senri whilst Hanabusa rooted for Akatsuki and I simply watched .

When it came to ukwon's part , _Akatsuki stole the spotlights , flashing his sexy smirk all whilst dancing._

Damn .. I'm gonna need to ask him for tips later.

As the song came to an end , what ensued was Block b's romantically.

The whole aura changed as we mirrored the mood of the relatively slow romantic song.

Akatsuki , Hanabusa , and I sat down and watched as Senri knelt down and proposed whilst singing along .

Returning the favor , Takuma played along , pretending to blush .

Now that was the funniest thing I have ever seen , especially with Senri 's deep- better- suited-to-rap-voice singing .

Akatsuki faked a gag whilst Hanabusa hid his face in his hands , as though innocent.

I genuinely smiled thinking about them.

Those guys ! They came right after my parents.

Before I got abducted by the memory lane , however , Akatsuki's voice called for me .

" Kaname , save the day before Block b quits . " He pleaded , placing an arm around my neck .

I couldn't help but crack up as he made fun of Senri but complimented me.

Yea , my voice was the best here . _Then came Takuma's ._

A light bulb lit in my head at that .

" Wait up .. Kaname ! " He widened his eyes at me and I instantly got it.

I smacked his head at the implied mockery before I got up and started dusting my pants .

The idiot chuckled , rubbing his head whilst nodding at my clothes .

Hell , don't they clean those chairs ?

Or was it a strict measure for detention ?

It was only then that I noticed just how dusty the room smelled.

I coughed , rolling my eyes .. of course the others wouldn't mind it , they didn't suffer sensitive lungs like I did .

I was the walking talking icon of misfortune .

" Eh , what happened ? " Asked Hanabusa , completely clueless , as usual.

He was too engrossed by Senri 's performance until our mini ruckus drew his attention.

I would be damned if I told him though .

Akatsuki was astonished I was gifted with something other than my good looks . He realized that after he unconsciously complimented my voice by asking me to save the day .

I will get him for that later.

Making fun of my luck ? Shall I start bragging about the fact nothing bad happened today ? That would be too childish though , right ?

Any ways .

The other two were still in their own world , performing their version of the song.

.

.

.

.

I was peacefully washing my hands when I heard a voice right next to my ears .

" Having fun ? "

I shrieked , stepping backwards , and darted my eyes across the mirror , just to see a small thing ? flying ..?

* Oh shit ! I'm seeing things again ! *

" What th- "

Before I could spill any curse , the door swayed open , revealing a guy .. A guy I knew .

I sighed in relief as I recognized Akihito .

I clung to him almost immediately before asking " Akihito ! Do you see that ? "

.

.

.

updated 19 Dec , 2017 .


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

A week later :

Kaname woke up to sunlight filtering through the windows and hitting his senses .

He stretched his body , yawned , and reached up for his cell phone to check the time . then he smiled and dropped to bed again .

It was Sunday !

More sleep !

" Kaname ? "

An eye fluttered open .

Whose voice was that ?

Ah ..

Shit !

That thing ..

Apparently , Kaname wasn't dreaming or hallucinating like he previously thought he was . That little fairy thing was real !

He'd tried every scenario possible to convince himself it wasn't but .. well ..

Magic happens !

However , that never meant he was okay with how Zero had literally invaded his room just like that .

" It IS SUNDAY for heavens ! Leave me alone ! " Kaname groaned , complaining at his privacy getting brutally violated by a little fairy that claimed he was his personal fortune fairy !

Zero squinted his eyes as he shook his head . If only Kaname knew how lucky he was to get such a skilled fairy willingly applying to be his personal one ! If only he knew ..

Zero was planning to accompany him to school starting from the following week whether the ungrateful human wanted or not .

And so , Kaname drifted to sleep again whilst Zero yawned just by looking at the sight . He dropped to the futon he made himself by magic and eventually , sleep consumed him as well .

The next time Kaname woke up , he had had more than enough sleep .

Swatting the covers away , he felt his eyes could barely open even though he had slept enough . Every muscle in his body felt sore .. Well , too much sleep is not that healthy , after all .

He sighed , sitting up , nearly getting a heart attack when he noticed a certain figure on the futon .

He would never get used to it .

Never !

" Ah jeez ! That little .. "

Taking a closer look at Zero , Kaname studied those sleek silver strands , the peaceful expression , the entire fair complexion and cherry red lips .

Upon registering his own thoughts and where they were heading , Kaname's eyes widened before he quickly backed away and shook his head too much he felt dizzy .

What the hell ?

Did he cast a spell on me or what ?

Deciding for his own safety , Kaname made his way out of the room and to the bathroom .

It was still 10 : 00 am which was too early for a sunday .

His parents seemed to be deeply sleeping and so he started thinking .

When in the world was he gonna let his parents know ?

Wait !

Should he even let them ?

A weird fairy is staying 24/7 with him !

.

.

.

Twisting the doorknob open , Kaname screamed at the top of his lungs as four figures greeted his once nearly empty room .

" WAAAAHHH ! "

" KYAAAHH ! "

They all screamed , startled by Kaname's reaction .

" What are you guys doing here ? GOD ! "

His friends usually deemed his house theirs and his mother naturally allowed them in .

But then again , wasn't she sleeping ?

Or ..

Was she actually up all the time ? Downstairs ?

Kaname face palmed as he came to realize that but soon got the shock of his life .

Did they see .. ?

" Explain yourself , Kuran Kaname ? Did you finally decide to play for the other team ? " Questioned Takuma as he crossed his arms , the other three imitating him as they stared at their supposed friend .

.

.

Flashback :

During the time Kaname was in the bathroom , having a shower , his mother was downstairs when the doorbell rang .

That was none other her son's best friends .

She greeted , hugged , and motioned for them to go wake her lazy son up .

The four males innocently made their way upstairs , twisted the door open , only to witness such unexpected sight .

Instead of their friend sleeping , their eyes nearly bulged at a young silver haired boy occupying Kaname's bed .

( Yup , Zero got up and slept on Kaname's bed instead of the futon .. He had those odd sleeping habits . )

Having a stranger in their friend's house was not the only issue . He was in the process of waking up , sitting on the bed . His shirt was tugged down , revealing the milky white seductive shoulder he had .

His silver hair shone in the sunlight , hiding his eyes .

What first crossed their mind was

Kaname had a BOY on his bed ! A BOY whose shoulder was exposed .

He looked utterly breathtaking !

They needed to talk .

Hanabusa and Akatsuki flew to Zero's direction .

The little fairy - tiny even in his human form , panicked . He knew them to be Kaname's friends . He knew all about the brunette yet his mind had totally slipped the fact they could make such a surprise visit !

Kaname had tried his best to keep Zero's identity carefully hidden under shadows .

Now what ?

" Oh My God ! Who are you ? " Hanabusa's voice rang in Zero's ears as he sat on his right .

" Are you okay ? Did Kaname harm you ? "

Akatsuki occupied the left side as he gasped , thinking his friend had not only changed sexual orientation but also took the little guy's virginity ! Because .. After all such cute and frail built guy could not top Kaname !

Zero was no idiot . yes , he barely woke up but he still understood and grew tomato red at that .

Shaking his head , he willed himself to answer them ." No ! No ! "

However , Akatsuki thought Zero was denying it on purpose , as if scared or maybe even shy .

" What's your name ? " Asked Takuma as he pushed Akatsuki and Hanabusa away .

Senri stood from afar , wiping a fake tear .

{ My best friend has finally become a man ! }

End of flashback .

Another week has passed , Zero was now known in the school as the new guy in Kaname's clique .

During lunch-time , Kaname and Zero were bickering about something the other four literally ignored .They were used to it .

If Takuma and Hanabusa were noisy , Kaname and Zero's bickering was hell compared to it .

Senri , as a relatively quiet person , chose to sit farthest from that pair . Takuma sat right next to him then Hanabusa and finally , Akatsuki .

Every once in awhile , the copper haired male would try to stop them but in vain .

They had enormous stamina .

They loved arguing ! Lived for it and on it !

" Continue Bickering like idiots till you get no time to eat ! " Akatsuki snapped as he mixed his rice and coke , as if ready to drink beer and vent .

Hanabusa flinched at such mix . he should have gotten used to it but no .

Suddenly , a girl came to their table , targeting Kaname . Their ears perked up and eyes got glued to her figure .

It was Sara Shirabuki !

" Kuran Kaname . "

.

.

.

Zero :

As soon as we arrived , it was no big deal locating the .. girl Kaname would be dating.

My lips turned down at the scent of freshly-applied nail polish piercing my nose that I couldn't help but scrunch it up to allow in less nail polish-filled-air as much as possible.

" Tsk . "

I Lazily rolled my eyes , getting a little bit too judgmental.

She probably applied it just before we arrived , noticing how bare they looked

which suggested her being a " oh . I forgot to do this and that , nevertheless , It's never too late ~ " kind of girl.

But then again , if she had her nail polish set with her, then she's the standby type too , which is normally a goo-

NO ! I will not end up complimenting her.

.

.

" I like the fact you took your time to look pretty for me , today. "

I couldn't contain my head leaning in as I raised an eyebrow at Kaname's attempt of flirting with her , complimenting her looks.

What ?

She grew as red as her velvet thin-strap dress.

And it was only then that I flew in her direction , ignoring Kaname's worried glances as I did so and shouting at her even though she couldn't hear nor see me .

Did you believe him ? Just like that ? Don't you have mirrors in your house ?

Jeez !

Who goes on a date - first one at that - , wearing such color and such revealing dress ?

Overrated ! As everything else about her.

" Tsk #2 "

What in the world is so good about her ?

Shall I break it to him that there's a good chance her hair is inconsistently enhanced with poor quality extensions , her lashes are fake , eyes are contacts ?

I mean .. for heavens ! We are japanese ! We don't have those large eyes unless It's circle lenses.

On a final note , She looks like an ugly doll abused by a 5 years old child.

I scanned her like a mother/monster in law many .. many times.

Her face shape , her possibly fake eyes , her hair style , her gestures , and mannerisms.

I had a bad feeling about her.

And that wasn't just me getting judgmental or overprotective of Kaname.

I had this thing about me..

when I deem something to be bad then it had to be real bad or at least not good.

.

.

.

A/N

This is a real short story , so If you think the events are rushed , do know it is meant to be that way .

^.~


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Zero :

There was that time Hanabusa and I had to sneak , late at night , inside the school to get a certain assignment .. Well , the supposed assignment Kaname had given to the teacher but was actually confused with his father's important work ..

So .. yes ..Kaname was still awfully unlucky .

I could have easily sneaked in my fairy form but then again , I had to have a partner because I knew nothing about those files and the drawer belonging to that teacher ..

I was one to declare my opposition of Kaname going with me because .. who knows .. We may end up busted because of his luck alone , even though I should have felt safe considering I was a fortune fairy .. but well .. I had that insecure nature .

" Are you sure this is gonna work ? " I questioned Hanabusa shortly after we had broken into the teachers' office.

We were moving in a completely nonsensical way -courtesy a certain blue eyed blonde who thought some ninja rolls , jumps , and swag were cool - .

" No . In fact , I highly doubt so. " He whispered back , worried we might get caught in the act.

" THEN . WHY. THE . HELL . ARE . WE . DOING . IT ? ! " I yelled as much as the situation has allowed me to do , only for him to yell/whisper back .

" Because There's a good chance my so called assumptions of it going wrong could be wrong . "

I stared at him , with all accusation of him going mad stored right in my eyes .

The guy sure was something else . He was dumb in the exact intensity he was cute .

But that wouldn't save his sorry ass from my stern scolding.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Have you completely lost your mind ? "

I calmly asked , my eyes piercing his soul like how a psychiatric would his patient.

" I was just trying to be rational . " He sheepishly admitted as he poked his index fingers together .

This is where it all goes wrong ! When people try to please others or behave in a way unlike themselves.

" Don't . Ever. Try . It. Again! "

.

.

.

When I got back home , with Mr Kuran's work safe and sound , having slipped Kaname's ACTUAL assignment in between the files , my troublesome brunette was eagerly waiting as he paced around his room .

I had to roll my eyes before I knocked on the glass window which he didn't notice so I had to use my magic to make it louder until he opened it . I flew inside and transformed into my human form .

He practically threw a party when he saw his father's work and suddenly started hugging me .

No .. You don't get it ..

He started hugging me !

But the moment was too fast as he retreated , grinning like .. like how anyone would love to see their loved ones grinning .

I had to blink multiple times because it was so bright ..

Now let's talk about how we got into a ticklish fight after a pillow one ..

The strangest of all was that his parents never walked in on us after all of that noise .. But it was a good thing because they didn't know of my existence ..

We ended up on the floor , with me straddling him , thinking I could tickle him to death then make a run for it . but I was too naive , right ?

He managed to tickle me despite the fact I had the upper hand .

Instinctively , I jumped . but he pulled my head down so we were a breath apart .. then ..

I never knew what ' losing yourself in the moment ' meant until then ..

For a moment , all I could see was my reflection in Kaname's warm reddish brown eyes .

I could feel his breath tickling me just like his hands did with my waist seconds ago ..

Why did he pull me close ?

It was only after few seconds that he cleared his throat and whispered something about the table almost hitting my head when I intended to make a run for it ..

you see .. We were on the floor just next to his study table that had oh so rough edges ..

Slowly and cautiously , I rolled my way to the right and sat cross legged , controlling my pants , allowing Kaname his personal space .

I started scratching my neck and he slowly sat upright , whispering something that I didn't quite catch but he for sure did whisper few words ..

" Uhh .. you hear that ? My mom is calling . " He hastily stuttered , pointing towards the door as he collected himself up and left the room .

My eyes never left him and when he was finally out , I realized my heart was beating abnormally fast and that thing they call a rush of adrenaline started coursing real strong through my being .

I found myself dropping to the floor again , lying sprawled on it instead of my previous position then I hid my face in my hands as I blushed .

.

.

.

Few days later

Zero struggled with the thing called a " cell-phone " that Kaname had almost brought him but stopped as the said assured him he could get it using his magic .

They were home , in Kaname's room , and Zero felt so embarrassed .

" Oh .. You are a fairy but a retard when it comes to technology ? " Snickered Kaname , leaning forward and backward , finding that piece of discovery oddly hilarious.

After moments of disbelief and Zero glaring nonstop , Kaname asked once more , stifling a mocking chuckle as he tapped his fingers on the desk .

An attempt to ease his newly fueled obsession A.K.A " Taunting Zero " .

" How do you communicate in fa fa land ? " Beamed Kaname in fake interest.

" Drop the sarcasm. " to which Zero hissed , clearly not amused by the human's audacity .

Yes , audacity .

He liked to put it that way .

After all Nobody made fun of Zero and went unharmed.

" Or ? " Kaname questioned in a challenging tone , a smirk adorning his features as he enjoyed taunting the already infuriated fairy.

Did he not get no one was enjoying that other than him ?

Receiving a threat from a fairy-sized Zero was beyond funny .. Hell ! Even a life-size Zero would be tiny enough !

Minutes later , Mrs Kuran walked in , asking " Kaname ? what have you done reckless enough for a dog to chase you down ? What happened to your uniform ?"

" What about it ? " Asked Kaname after seconds of staring at his mother in sheer confusion.

" It's in my closet." He added , quite relaxed , completely unfazed until his mother revealed his uniform in a torn state as if a dog did really prey on it.

Zero puckered his lips , looking nothing but contented as he got up , stretched , and flew around all in front of the brunette male , yet kaname couldn't do a thing with his mother still present .

Zero clicked his tongue as he shook his index , provoking the human . Sweet revenge .

As soon as Juri left the room , Zero debated using his wings to his own advantage . Kaname stood up , the chair creaking from the force . The silverette gulped.

" I could transform , get out of this room , and cause you troubles ~ " Sang the little fairy , enjoying threatening the brown haired male .

He had to play at that string , Zero was still unknown to the family , only Kaname's friends knew about him being a fairy .

Kaname could only smirk before saying " Then you would be a coward. "

The ' cheerful , I-got-the -upper-hand ' Zero was once again replaced with the stoic bitch-face one.

He strangled Kaname many times ! In his head .

" I'm not ! " Denied Zero in earnest , unconsciously balling his fist.

" Then do approach me ~ " It was Kaname's turn to hum provocatively.

" Fix my uniform ! " he tilted his head , pointing to his far-from-intact uniform.

" I have school tomorrow . "

Rationally speaking , he had a point .

.

.

.

Zero :

He had a point ..

However , I couldn't help but frown . He was ordering me around !

" I'm a fairy not a maid ! " I crossed my arms as I tilted my head , feeling insulted .

 _Can you blame me ?!_

" You were the one to ruin it ! Therefore it's only fair you fix it ! "

Why was he right ?

I should have retorted , defending myself and saying he was mocking me which I truly despised.

But I didn't . It was one of those moments my mind was fractionally slow to think of a comeback , unlike his.

" May I remind you of your duties as my fairy ? Kiryuu Zero ? "

softly yet smugly .

Unblinking eye contact.

Intensified tension .

Of what sort ? That was a no brainer.

A first class asshole . A real sinful one at that .

It wasn't fair my sick mind decided to highlight " **My** " in his words . He called me " **His** " .

I shook those thoughts away , because I definitely didn't need my mind playing games with me.

 ****

 **.**

**.**

 _I'm sorry , Kaito . I'm sorry , Teo .. I_

 _guess I broke my promise .._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Kaname was getting ready for his second date with Sara . He had buttoned his shirt all the way up , almost suffocating himself until Zero gasped .

" Oh my God ! Kaname ! You are going for a date not a job interview ! " Disapproved the silverette as he proceeded to open the first few buttons of Kaname's shirt without realizing the kind of situation he was in ..

" Uh .. yea . I guess I really am nervous .. " Justified Kaname sheepishly , not exactly aware of the situation either .

Zero furrowed his eyebrows at that .

Kaname was sure degrading himself a lot !

" Kaname ? You shouldn't get nervous .. Leave that to her .. If she is pretty , You are handsome ! "

At that , Kaname raised his eyebrows and smirked , not wanting to miss the opportunity of teasing the fairy .

" Oh .. you think I'm handsome ? " Teased Kaname as he leaned forward , making Zero feel suddenly uncomfortable .

Flustered , the fairy cleared his throat and noticed his hands shivering against Kaname's chest .

" Well , don't you always say that in front of the mirror , you narcissistic little boy ? " Zero quickly masked his nervous state and retreated , giving Kaname his back as he made his way towards anything but the brunette's eyes .

.

.

.

.

One day , The group decided to eat outside .. And here is the brief summary of it .

Ever since they ordered their food , Zero and Kaname were arguing nonstop .. Because Kaname kept asking why Zero liked Chicken that much .

It was a wonder ..

He would eat it any time !

" Are you deprived of it ? Don't you have it in fa fa land ? " wondered Kaname and Zero almost ate his lips as he controlled himself .

" Are you an idiot ? How would I like it if I was deprived of it and never had it there ? Plus , it's not called fa fa shit ! " Retorted one frustrated fairy as he made faces , implying that Kaname was .. an idiot .

" I swear to god you are like a quarreling couple minus the reconciling . " Snickered Takuma . That guy's tongue doesn't know when to stop . Check.

" Shut up ! " Said Kaname and Zero in union , making Takuma pout in response .

" Hey ? Don't talk to him like that ! " Commanded Senri and that was when Kaname and Zero raised their eyebrows , a teasing smirk plastered over their faces .

" OOOhhhh and why is that ? " Again , They asked in union .

Senri seemed nervous before Takuma interfered , wrapping his arms around the said as he casually replied , sticking his tongue out at the other two .

" Because I'm his best friend that he loves so much ~ "

Kaname and Zero exchanged looks before they started laughing out loud .

As for Akatsuki , he was peacefully eating his coke and rice .

" What about me ? "

Their attention shifted to Hanabusa at that .

The poor guy still hasn't been served his food .

Akatsuki , being the kind friend he was , offered Hanabusa his plate but the blonde could only lean his head back in discomfort .

" Rice and coke ? No , thanks . "

On a more funny note , Hanabusa's food that he has been waiting for the whole time finally arrived after a painfully long time .. but it didn't taste good .

Poor Hanabusa .

.

.

.

.

Now , let's take a closer look at Kaname's parents .

Despite his authoritative position at work , Mr Kuran was nothing but an obedient child at home.

Mrs Kuran was in charge of.. simply everything . First runner was managing the budget of the family.

Influential enough ?

It was funny watching his parents bickering .. UNTIL they reconciled.

Catching a glimpse of his parents getting slightly intimate ( which happened a lot ) , made Kaname question something we've all questioned once or twice in our life . And that should be ..

* _Did I really come to this world by them doing .. that ?_ *

Kaname flinched as he squinted his eyes shut , shaking those thoughts away , causing goosebumps to run down his spine until it hit him .

Wait .. was that the case with Zero ?

Someday , he would ask the fairy about his parents .

.

.

.

For the sake of a change and to break the routine , They decided to go visit Virgin Megastore .

Kaname and Zero ended up in the fantasy section whilst Senri and Takuma in the music one .

The brunette and silverette heard a particularly loud and excited gasp that drew their attention almost instantly .

Turning their head to locate the sound , they found themselves rolling their eyes at Hanabusa who looked all excited as he held a huge stuffed minion toy .

" That kid never grows up . " Kaname shook his head , chuckling a long .

" Wait ? Because he likes animated movies ? " Zero asked , his expression showing how much he disagreed with the brunette .

" Well .. yea . " Replied Kaname as he wandered his index around the books , checking them out .

" Hey ?! They may be animated movies but they are not necessarily for kids alone . they do have great plots and messages to deliver ! "

Truth be told , Zero felt insulted because he liked animated movies as well .

And that was when Kaname's steps came to a halt as it hit him .

" Wait .. How do you even know about animated movies ? Do you have cinema halls in your fa fa lan- "

" For heaven's , Kaname ! Stop treating me like I came from medieval dark ages ! " the far from pleased fairy shook his head and rolled his eyes while exclaiming .

 _I seriously need to get out of here before I lose it ._

Wait ..

Did you hear that ?

Kaname did not throw another sarcastic remark !

OMG !

Zero felt like he needed to document such moment in history !

turning his head to look for someone he could celebrate the moment with , Zero saw Hanabusa tailing around Akatsuki , probably fishing for the younger's forgiveness .

Forgiveness ?

Yup .

.

.

.

Flashback :

 _There was that day Zero and Kaname wanted to hang out but then Takuma and Senri had plans , while Akatsuki was grounded , leaving Hanabusa as the only option ._

 _The three went out and agreed not to tell the flame haired male about it . How considerate of them !_

 _But well , nothing stays hidden forever ._

 _They had a group chat in which Hanabusa started texting about his never ending undying love for blueberry Yoghurt ice cream and plain blueberry yoghurt which Akatsuki knew the other wanted to try but never seemed to get the luck to - was his cousin following Kaname's steps in unluckiness ? - ._

 _Anyways .._

 _Akatsuki texted in the group , asking when Hanabusa had tried it and .. guess what ?_

 _Hanabusa innocently slipped , but not with his tongue , with his hands ._

" _Oh . I had it when I went out with Kaname and Zero last thursday ! "_

 _Let's skip the fact he never addressed Zero in a way to show his age since the silverette looked like a 6 years old child ._

 _Upon receiving the text in the group , Zero and Kaname widened their eyes and exchanged worried looks before their fingers nearly ruined their cell phones as each of them texted Hanabusa individually , scolding him ._

 _Hanabusa , being too occupied receiving Kaze scolding , and them too busy scolding him , they completely slipped the fact the group chat was now too quiet you could almost hear a needle falling !_

 _Akatsuki pressed his lips in a tight line as he blinked back his mini shock and feeling of betrayal ._

 _Yea , He was a drama queen at heart ._

" _Guys ? "_

 _No response .._

" _so you did actually hang out .. "_ _Texted Akatsuki ._

" _OTL "_ _replied Hanabusa ._

End of flashback

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A voice snapped Zero out of his thoughts , namely , Kaname's .

" You are a wish granting fairy , right ? " Asked the elder before Zero nodded in confusion . wasn't that already a well known fact ?

" What if my wish meant inflicting harm on someone else ? "

Curiosity killed the cat .

Zero was taken aback by such question because no human asked it before .

The fairy really didn't know about such case but he managed to reply .

" Well .. I'm not sure , Kaname . That would defeat the original purpose of us - fortune fairies - . " Said Zero as he shrugged , now wondering about that topic as well .

" We are here to help people out , to make them overcome their bad luck , but not to inflict harm upon others , even if it was needed .. At least that's my own opinion .. "

Nodding , Kaname - for once - was really serious .

Zero weakly smiled , silently asking himself

why the brunette would ask such thing .

Then Kaname's eyes caught the words " Fallen Angel " on a book that happened to be in his eye level , on the shelf behind Zero.

" Is there such a thing as fallen fairies ? " Questioned Kaname , feeling rather intrigued .

One thing led to the other and Zero found himself getting bombarded with questions !

What makes a fairy deemed corrupted ? What happens to them ?

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Zero sat comfortably on a branch of a tree that overlooked the glassed windows of the cafe where Kaname had his date with Sara , the fairy form ensuring his privacy .

The plan was to text Kaname the orders Zero found necessary for that so called relationship to bloom .

The elder's phone buzzed , signalling a new text message which he hastily started reading , earning himself confused glances from the girl in front of him .

From Tiny Fairy : Listen , I want you to follow exactly what I say . When I text you , you gotta chuckle and evoke both , her curiosity and jealousuy . And when she finally asks you who you are texting , tell her it's just a friend of yours . Show her you are not exactly so desperate , you have other people filling your life too . Make sure she doesn't take you for granted . God ! I mean jealosuy ! Aish Jealousy ! Damn typos !

From Kaname Bunny : Hahahhahaha . It's okay . we all have our terrible moments when it comes to typos . But , What if she doesn't get jealous ? What if she leaves ? ! She is my first girlfirend , I mean girlfriend … See ? We all suffer from typos .

Zero glanced up to find Kaname Chuckling silently whilst texting him and that made the fairy feel some sense of achievement .

The elder was smiling because of him not that girl .

Speaking of which , she started to look annoyed , the thing that made Zero smirk rather wickedly . But then he focused on Kaname's text .. Was he teasing him about the typos or really trying to comfort him ?

Either ways , he had to watch the date closely , just in case .

And true enough , there was that time Kaname almost spilt the juice across the table due to his overly excited hand waving .. That .. would have been a total turn off !

.

.

.

That was such a memorable date .

Everything went fine and Zero made sure Sara knew Kaname's worth , and also made sure Kaname's luck never ruined it .

Something else ..

Zero urged the brunette to take a step further , to tell Sara that he wanted her to meet his parents .

The girl seemed startled at first but then blushed , liking the idea .

.

.

.

Days have passed and it was finally time for Sara to meet Kaname's parents .

She was greeted like a queen , with so much care and hospitality , seeing as how she was the first girl to be introduced as Kaname's girlfriend . And although Zero did feel a tinge of jealousy regarding such thing , he could do nothing about it . That was his job after all . He shouldn't feel he wanted her place .. He shouldn't feel he wanted to be acknowledged by Kaname's parents ..

He was there to do his job .. And once his job was done , he was supposed to leave .

.

.

.

One day , Juri was casually passing by the hallway when she heard her son talking .. to himself ? He didn't utter any names or show any sign of talking on the phone so she gasped and quickly glued her ears to the door , listening intently before she rushed to her husband in the living room .

But what she didn't know was that Kaname heard her exaggerated gasp and sneaked his way after her .

" Haruka ! Our son is talking to himself ! And it looks like he is flirting .. Why would he flirt with himself ? He must have gone delusional .. I knew it .. One girl is not enough in his life .. He needs to have other female friends in his life and behave like normal teenagers . " Whispered the mother , her expression changing from worry to irritation at her relaxed husband who took a sip from his tea and just nodded , reading his newspapers . He probably didn't hear a word of what she has just said .

" I'm telling you your son is talking to himself ! " She yelled now , snatching the newspapers away from his grasp .

" Oh my God , really ? " He whistled in surprise , giving her his undivided attention . but then they heard steps approaching ..

The mother slowly turned her head , the newspapers serving as a cover for her gasp .

" Mum ? Dad ? Why did you stop talking as soon I came ? "Asked Kaname , his gaze directed at his mother who shook her head then his father who waited for the signal from his mother and shook his head .

" Are you hiding something ? " He squinted his eyes and crossed his arms , pretending to be serious . To which his parents shook their head in sync .

" Hm .. Okay then . look , I wanted to invite a friend . " Requested Kaname , trying his best not to burst into laughter because he knew how his parents would react .

" Friend ? " Mumbled Juri while Haruka darted his eyes between his wife and his son , waiting for the whole story .

" Yea , mom . She is- "

" She ? ! " Interrupted Juri , her eyes sparkling , making it even more difficult for Kaname to proceed .

" She is a relative of one of my new friends in the school , you know him . Zero . "

Informed Kaname as he ran his hands through his hair casually .

His parents have never seen Zero but they heard about it him from Kaname or Takuma and the others .

Once he has gotten his parent's approval , Kaname rushed to his room and picked his cell phone , texting Zero in the speed of light .

" Hey , Z . you gotta do me a favor ! I kind of got myself into trouble .. "

" What do you mean ? wait ? where did you go ? We were practicing how you would be talking to Sara . "

" My mum .. She heard me talking to you and thought I was talking to myself then started her weird assumptions of me being delusional about girls and stuff .. Anyways .You gotta come here tonight and transform into a gir-

" Are you NUTS ? "

" Please Zero , help me .. Pretend to be one of my female friends .. I would be damned if mom thought I had no potentials ! I told her that you - the girl you - are Zero's relative . That way she wouldn't feel suspicious when I introduce you and you look like a carbon copy of your girl version .. okay ? "

" … "

" No . "

" Oh , please ! "

" Kaname ! Kaname ! You are going too far .. I can't just transform into a girl and .. "

" for me .. please ! "

" Ugh .. Curse you ! "

" Thank you , silver fairy ~ "

Zero wanted nothing but to throw his cell phone as he paced around the streets , only one thing occupying his mind ..

Kaname wants me to transform into a fucking girl !

He was getting nervous .. seriously nervous ..

Even if he could transform into a girl ,he couldn't talk , walk , or behave like girls !

What if he ended up ruining everything ?

What if Kaname's parents think he was a transvestite ?

Oh God !

what if .. What if he doesn't look good and that should mean a golden opportunity for Kaname to tease him .

What if ..

What if ..

A light bulb ignited in the fairy's head and he suddenly started chuckling and daydreaming .

What if he looked actually pretty and Kaname liked it ? What if he looked better than that Sara ? What if it made Kaname notice him ? What if the elder's parents liked him more than Sara and convinced Kaname to switch from the blonde witch to him .

Wait !

OMG

He still had to come up with a female name !

Something quick and short , easy .. Something like .. his gaze caught a certain name belonging to one of the shops nearby .

Maria ?

Maria sounds cute , right ?

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

The doorbell rang just as Kaname's mother put on her beige coat ( getting ready for her random date with her husband of course ) .

She casually swayed the door open, totally slipping the fact her son's friend was coming.

As she opened the door , she turned blank , blinking few times as her eyes scanned the girl before her.

The girl had long silver hair styled in soft waves , beautiful violet eyes , cute pouty pink lips and fair complexion . She sported an elbow length white dress with a thin gold belt just above the waistline . For the shoes , she wore elegant white heels .

" Who is it , mum ? " Kaname's voice chimed about the house until he noticed the situation.

He had to blink twice and shake his head..

Zero ?

He mentally wondered.

" Hello , Kaname. " Greeted the silver haired girl cheerfully , her eyes turning into crescents .

" Oh . You are my son's friend ? " Asked Juri as she stepped aside , allowing Zero to get it who nodded and introduced himself as Maria .

Anyone could tell Kaname's mother took an instant liking to Maria .

The girl seemed well-mannered and cute .

But Kaname himself was still in his " turned into a stone " state .

His mind was still wondering .. Zero ? Really ?

Maria poked Kaname , smiling as she widened her eyes at him so he joins the act .

Just then Haruka emerged , perfecting his necktie . When he noticed a new face , he smiled and nodded politely in Maria's direction , figuring out it had to be the girl his son was talking about .

Maria returned the greeting with a nod of her own .

Eventually , Kaname's parents informed their son that there was no food in the house . And so , Kaname and Zero had to go on a date of their own .

As they were strolling about the mall , Zero felt a hand wrapped around his waist , pulling him closer .

He barely suppressed a gasp , turning around to face Kaname who mumbled something about the boys checking the silverette out .

The younger squinted his eyes suspiciously .

" And you didn't like it ? " Zero asked , his eyes piercing the elder .

" Well . Of course not .. They have to show some respect to the guy accompanying you ! " Reasoned Kaname , his grip unconsciously tightening around the small of Zero's waist , the thing that made the fairy fight back a squeal .

" But you are not my boyfriend .. " Pointed out Zero , his sole intention testing Kaname .

" They don't know that , so they should behave ! " Said Kaname as a matter of factly and that's when Zero chuckled softly , deciding to let the elder off the hook .

They finally arrived in a forest-like cafe , jasmine scented , wooden furniture , branches of trees swirling about every table , providing some sense of privacy .

Having settled down on a table , ordered their food , and chatted a bit about Kaname's parents totally buying it , the elder excused himself for a moment , giving Zero some time to sigh dreamily .

Everything was going perfect so far .

Ironically , Just then Zero heard a familiar voice in the table behind him .

" Wow Sara , you totally nailed it ! No girl ever got lucky enough to actually date Kaname .. When you first made a bet on it , We didn't believe it but damn ! " One girl said , clapping her hands briefly .

" Hah ~ Told you girls ! He is totally wrapped around my finger ~ " Bragged Sara as she flipped her hair .

" Hey . " Said Kaname , making Zero gasp and face him .. the younger's reaction got Kaname alarmed so he tilted his head quizzically , silently urging Zero to start talking .

But he didn't need to , for the girls loud cheers resonated about the area .

Zero lowered his head and face palmed whilst Kaname stared blankly , mouth parted as he processed everything .

.

.

.

" Come on , Kaname ! She wasn't all that ! "  
Zero threw his hands up in the air , portraying his frustration , only to have the other male glare at him .

And it did make him flinch as Kaname stood up , approaching him where he was sitting on the bed .

Zero never felt that unfortunate not having Kaname's parents around .

He gripped the bed nervously as Kaname closed the distance between them , his Dolce & Gabbana fragrance doing Zero no good . Him being in the girl form didn't really help either , especially with how short the dress seemed when he sat down .

Kaname just had too many faces for Zero to take . Now a completely foreign one got unleashed by him discovering he was nothing but a " Bet " to Sara .

" I wasn't mad because I oh so fell for her ."  
Explained Kaname , his back arching as he stared at the silverette , russet eyes ignited with a glint of anger and sadness mixed with disappointment.

" Though I did get used to her in my life. "

He looked away at that point , raising his eyebrow.

It was his first time labeling his feelings for her.

" I was mad because I was made fun of. "  
He softly reasoned , taking note of Zero's nervous gulp and the amount of anxiety in his eyes.

" All . this . time ! " Snapped the brunette as he leaned away , throwing his hands up in the air , still having a hard time believing it.

A . freaking . girl . had . him . fooled !

Did boys switch roles with girls these days ?

Wasn't it usually the other way round ?

Snorts escaped past Kaname's lips as he paced around the room , Zero grateful his personal bubble wasn't invaded anymore.

Having Kaname gazing at him for a long time originally did things to his heart.  
Now having him do it up close certainly intensified whatever happened , whatever effect Kaname had.

" I have never felt that humiliated . Just when I thought luck was finally standing by my side , it turns out the exact opposite. It's like the devil of luck I always had was there , snorting at me , if not gloating at my misfortune , now foolishness too. "

Kaname had finally dropped to the ground , pitying himself.

Was he going to live like that forever ? His own luck leading him to his downfall ?

What if he hadn't discovered it ? Would it have gotten to the point of him falling for her then getting a broken heart when she leaves ? Should he be feeling grateful it didn't get to that ?

Somehow.. yea .

It would have killed him if he loved her. He would have felt even more betrayed , even more stupid for once believing her , for being delusional he could safely start dating someone now.

Kaname let out a frustrated sigh as he angrily ran his hands through his reddish brown locks.

Zero decided to stay silent , not wanting to pester the other male .

He felt a shiver run down his spine , probably a post- Kaname- fit - of - anger - effect.

Slowly , the bed dipped down as Zero willed himself to get up and sat himself next to Kaname.

He pursed his lips , already missing the soft mattress , at least it was the only thing easing his nervousness . Now a harsh floor engulfed him .. An equally harsh reaction would probably accompany it.

He was honestly scared of Kaname .

Moments passed as silence enveloped them , not a comfortable one though .

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Kaname broke up with Sara , hinting he'd discovered her act . And from that time onwards , things started going downhill for him and Zero.

He would blame the silverette for it .

How could he be a fortune fairy and fail to predict such thing ? That Sara was nothing but misfortune for him.

Zero would argue , saying " I'm a fortune fairy not a fortune teller . Besides , you were too infatuated with her . You would have never believed me even If I knew about it . I didn't ! "

Kaname would shake his head and wave his hands , dismissing the other male who could not take it anymore and so grew distant.

The other four noticed how tense Zero and Kaname's relationship had become after the break up and secretly felt bad for the silverette .

He couldn't have known.

.

.

.

The prom night was nearing and none of them anticipated it .

True enough , the night didn't spell " fun " in any way , shape , or form .

Surprisingly , Zero found Sara behaving extra flirty with him which he did not like , to say the least .

He couldn't imagine her bravery or perhaps , stupidity would be the better term .

" What makes you think I would be interested in you ? " He sneered before slamming his drink on the bar and leaving her completely dumbfounded .

In the midst of him walking away , his tongue never ceased muttering curses and once he raised his gaze , he was welcomed with none other than Kaname's disappointed look .

" Enjoyed your little talk with the hottest girl in our school ? " Scoffed Kaname . he couldn't stop himself from commenting about that sight . he just couldn't .

Zero , on the other hand , could only squint his eyes in utter disbelief .

Now that was going too far .

It's enough Kaname had blamed him for Sara's whole act . Now , he is accusing him of such cheap deed ?

For a few seconds , Zero was rendered speechless , completely unable to even think of what to say .

" I thought I made peace with your selfishness long time ago .. " The silverette scoffed , averting his gaze the other way before looking back at Kaname straight in the eyes .

" Turns out the exact opposite . I never did and probably never will , especially if it involves insulting me ! "

Kaname tilted his head , totally unamused and far from convinced . He saw it with his own eyes and didn't like it . Zero was talking with Sara who looked so entertained .

Yea , the silverette did leave her suddenly and rudely but still .

Kaname did not know why he had even accused the fairy of such thing but he felt pissed .

And in his point of view , the only reason he would get pissed was ( My friend shouldn't get comfortable with the girl that made a bet over dating me . ) He had no other plausible argument to give .

He was most definitely not jealous .. right ?

Zero's voice snapped Kaname out of his thoughts before he could delve further in that issue .

" There are many things blinding you , clouding your judgment. " He shook his in disappointment as he scanned Kaname from head to toe .

" You are like an obsess- wait. .. You **are** actually obsessed ! You are too busy interpreting people's actions into weird scenarios of your misfortune that you tend to forget all the good things they have ever done for you . "

Zero almost choked on his breath , voicing his feelings .

How about I let all hell break loose ?

" You know , Kaname ? I have had my eyes on you for the longest of time since before I can remember and I always thought it was me doing my job but no .. I simply fell for you . "

Kaname's gaze got instantly redirected at the silverette as he heard that , astonishment washing over his face .

What he saw in those teary lilac eyes was 100 % sincere . The voice he heard wavering only further reinforced it .

" I willingly volunteered to be your personal fairy , did everything to make you happy , even if it meant watching you with someone else .. How could you think I would go after her ? "

With a last frown , Zero spun on his heels and abandoned his spot .

On his way out , he bumped into someone .

" Zero ? " Asked Hanabusa but the silver haired male did not answer , instead , he resumed walking .

" Zero ?! "

Hanabusa furrowed his eyebrows as he called out , ice blue eyes following Zero's fading figure .

Something must have happened .

The blank look painting Zero's face gave it away . Hanabusa traced the way back to where Zero should have originally stood and it only led him to an equally blank Kaname .

" Kaname ? What happened ? "

.

.

.

.

After that night , none of them had seen Zero . Eventually , they rarely saw Kaname as well .

There was too many words left unspoken , mostly from Kaname's side .

He was - after all - jealous ?

Yesterday had come and the day after it had also come .. Days have passed and that soon changed into weeks but time never leavened the pain .

.

.

.

.

On the edge of a lone building , there sat a certain silver haired fairy , shivering badly.

The cold seemed to have engraved itself so deep and nothing could ever warm him up , for it had reached his heart.

The dark stretched everywhere , silence painted the atmosphere as the icy cold wind resonated , like a rising opera , mercilessly crashing against his cheeks , swaying his hair .

His once flawlessly white wings now turned pitch black , announcing him a fallen angel.

His mind and heart conflicted.

White and black forces fought violently.

He watched as the very one who broke his heart wandered around the streets aimlessly and carelessly .

Zero felt it too strong , something tragic was gonna happen.

He squeezed his eyes shut and focused his powers and heard it . ( The sound of brakes screeching against the cement. )

His eyes fluttered open .

.

.

No.

.

.

Yes.

.

.

Let it be.

.

.

No.

.

.

.

Kaname .

.

.

.

screeching

.

.

BAM !

.

.

Gasps

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

He felt himself getting pushed before a loud screech rattled about the street .

The owner of the car slammed his hands against his face , having too much difficulty processing the scene before his eyes . After the shock settled in , he could only gulp before getting out of the car .

The two of them approached the figure sprawled almost lifelessly on the ground .

Kaname's eyes twitched as he recognized that face and that light hair .

He took Zero in his arms , russet eyes wide open , just like his mouth .

" I thought you said fairies don't die ! " cried Kaname as Zero struggled for his last breath .

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the fairy world :

Kaito gasped , clutching the crystal ball that provided a picture of Zero's condition .

His father , being the head of the fairy union , allowed him inside the control room .

The silver haired fairy deemed Kaito's family his own and so witnessing such scene was hell for both alike .

" Father ? ! " Cried Kaito , silently begging his father to do something but was greeted instead with a blank look .

" When a fairy develops feelings for its owner , its power fades and eventually dies .

He knew it .. He knew it would eventually kill him , yet he willingly chose to stay ! " Concluded the old man , his eyes solely focused on the young boy he considered a second son blinking for the last time .

Those beautiful eyes won't open again ..

" There must be something we can do! " Tried Kaito , almost choking on his sobs .

His father thought for a while before hesitantly saying " There's only one way .. If his love is returned , with the same intensity . "

Now everything was in Kaname's hands , more like , heart .

They watched closely and impatiently as the purple glow surrounding Zero's body started to fade . They were waiting for it to ignite again .. Because Kaname .. loved Zero , right ?

.

.

.

.

Ever so softly , ever so slowly , he fell to his knees , hands embracing the snow as they sunk in deeper .

He clutched a handful of white - with all his might - .

" In a swift moment , you appeared in my life and in a swift other , you disappeared like you were never there .. Like it was all a dream . " He trailed off , inhaling with much difficulty .

" But it wasn't . You were once about , just like I am right now . You were here and I could feel you , like the very snow I'm clutching in this very moment . "

His voice wavered near the end as he squeezed his eyes shut , finally letting those tears out .

" You were sent to alter my luck but now you are gone , leaving your job undone ..

Who's gonna tend to my luck now , ha ? "

Kaname started chuckling bitterly , hands rising to his eyes so he could wipe the tears away .

His lips quivered , torn between sorrowing and smiling .

Fierce breathless whimpers resonated about the abandoned snow forest as Kaname's body shook with a strong wave of agony attacking his being .

His hands shuddered uncontrollably as they rose to rest against his lips , concealing his lament .

" About the funeral .. I couldn't take it . I couldn't stay for the whole thing . It was too much . Flashbacks kept hitting me like a truck and I couldn't just burst into tears in front of everyone , for my tears are yours .. Zero . "

He paused to inhale , taking a double breath because of crying so much and then adding

" I have never once shed true tears . I have never sobbed yet now I'm doing so .. with all my being .. because of you .. "

Despite it growing cold - freezing at that - , Kaname did not feel a thing .. not even a tiny bit , for his entire being seemed on fire , as if ignited by his smoldering lament .

He tried to stand up , trudging because of the snow and the fact he felt weary , only to fall on his knees again and that was when he broke down completely , sobbing so loud .

Just then , he felt a sudden warmth about his hands , as if they were intertwined with someone else's . But that was it .. He only felt it .

A soft voice , barely noticeable , spoke to him. but he still heard it .

" Only true love gets a second chance , Kaname . If you grow to love me as much as I loved you , someday , we'll reunite . "

Kaname snapped his head to the sky where a flutter of feathers danced as the wind passed by .

A weak smile crept its way to his lips at that .

.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

The once sweet bird chirping was starting to get annoying and so was the sunlight that shone through the halfway rolled blinds , illuminating whichever part of the bed it could reach .

The light breeze danced across his skin , swaying his hair back and forth , tickling him

. but that wasn't a foreign sensation . If something was , then it had to be that strange feather-like sensation and soft breathing that didn't belong to him .

Kaname forced one eye open , adjusting to the bright light invading his vision .

What first greeted him was a fluff of silver strands ..

He shook his head briefly and blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining things but it was still there .

His gaze travelled lower to scan the figure lying next to him .

A peaceful sleeping face , fair skin and petite pink lips . A silver haired boy dressed in white.

Wings ! Marvelous pair of white wings !

There was no mistaking it .

"KyaaaAAAAAAA ! " Screamed Kaname as he got up , snatching the covers away .

Just then , The other male woke up and processed the scene before screaming as well .

" Oh My God ! Kaname ? Are you dead ? " Gasped Zero as he got up , his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets at the prospect .

" Eh ? No ! "

Kaname panicked before rolling his sleeves up and checking his own pulse , feeling immensely relieved when he confirmed he was alive .

The two kept silent for a while , processing everything and Kaname felt like there was a lot he needed to say.

" I'm sorry . I was such an idiot . "

Apologized the brunette , his head hung low .

Only their soft breathing could be heard at that point.

" You are an idiot , indeed .. " Agreed Zero before pausing to sigh .

" But what's done cannot be undone .. " He stated with a weak smile .

" No ! Zero .. I thought I was getting all riled up because I was jealous my so called friend was speaking with the girl who made a fool out of me but then I realized I was actually jealous because I .. I liked you .. Back then , the possibility of me liking you never crossed my mind so I automatically interpreted it as me being jealous about her .. Or me being mad you spoke to her when you should have taken my side .. " the elder started rambling , pouring his feelings out .

" What's that , Kaname ? pity ? " Asked Zero , his eyes laden with disappointment . He wasn't just going to bask in such confession knowing Kaname might have confused his own feelings since Zero died sacrificing himself for the elder.

" No ! I really do like you , Zero . I'm sorry I realized it too late ." Said Kaname hastily , feeling his heart wrench at the younger's expression . He instantly placed his hand over Zero's , trying his best to prove how genuine his love was . And true enough , the silverette felt his heart skip a beat at the touch. The two gazed at each other for a while before Kaname spared those wings a brief look.

" What are you though ? " Asked Kaname as he inspected the younger , caressing his wings but then Zero let out something Kaname believed to be a moan .

His eyebrow raised suspiciously at that . A heavy teasing silence engulfed them before a smirk etched itself on Kaname's lips.

" Zero ? Do you get turned on when I touch your wings ? " Asked Kaname , his smirk springing to life even more at the prospect.

" I'm a s. sacred creature . I don't get t .. turned on . " Zero lowered his gaze , blushing and attempting to scoot away .

" But I'm pretty sure I heard you moaning . " Teased the elder as he leaned closer , keeping the other male in place .

Zero opened his mouth to deny it but Kaname shushed him " Sacred creatures don't lie ~ "

' It has to be a dream ' was all Kaname could think about .

But if it really was , he needed to enjoy the younger's presence some more .

" Kan- "

His mother barged in , only to witness such scene .

It's not everyday that you casually walk in your son's room and find him all over someone who was supposed to be dead but now had wings ..

The poor woman felt the world spinning and almost fainted were it not for Kaname who rushed to her side , nearly stumbling over his own legs in the process .

.

.

.

.

Night time :

The two had decided to keep Zero's existence a secret , for the time being .

" Wow , Zero ! You are glowing in the dark ! " Admired Kaname as he stared at the younger's wings glowing beautifully , sometimes in a shade of blue and sometimes , purple . Zero felt pleased at the compliment as he made room for the elder to join him in bed.

.

.

.

.

Two months later :

As soon as the bell rang , announcing the end of the school day , Kaname rushed his way out of the class and straight to the gates .

The walk back home consisted of Kaname , Senri , Takuma , Hanabusa and Akatsuki who kept teasing a certain brunette about his fast pace .

" Hey , Kaname ~ So eager to see your Angel ? " Teased Takuma , earning himself approving chuckles from the other three and an eye roll from Kaname who still had a smile on his face despite finding the younger annoying .

" Can I come ? I missed him ! " Pleaded Hanabusa , using his signature puppy eyes .

" No ! " Kaname exclaimed with a tone of finality before he stuck his tongue out at the blonde , wanting to keep Zero to himself .

" Eyy ? So selfish ! " Hanabusa crossed his arms and pouted , making Akatsuki chuckle before whispering " We can always sneak in ~ "

The two exchanged mischievous looks before their eyes sparkled at the idea .

Adventure time ~

.

.

.

" I'm home ! " Announced Kaname as he arrived back . His voice was filled with happiness that juuri couldn't help but find it suspicious .

It wasn't the normal happiness she saw in her son's eyes just because he got home after a hectic school day . It was more like he was anticipating something ..

Rushing his away to his room , The said couldn't contain his smile knowing Zero would be waiting for him .

As soon as he swayed the door open , he literally jumped on the bed and snuggled the younger , nearly knocking the air out of his lungs .

" k ..Kaname , you are choking me ! " The younger struggled to let out those words but he did secretly enjoy Kaname's intimacy .

They stayed like that for a while , Kaname had loosened his grip abit and Zero couldn't help but point out something .

" Kaname ? Aren't you going to change ? "

" Jeez ! So annoying . let me sleep . " Mumbled Kaname , snuggling closer to the silverette anyways.

Zero gasped , feeling a little bit offended .

" If I'm annoying then stop snuggling to me , idiot ! " he scolded , already pushing the elder away but the brunette did not budge .

That was how most of their days went like .

.

.

.

.

A/N

Hello , lovely readers . I hope you enjoyed this fluffy bonus ~ I know the sad ending surprised you guys since this fic started cute and fun , so here is the happy ending ~

thanks for reading , reviewing , and supporting this ~

.

.

.

.


End file.
